Cyprus Ruiz
Cyprus is the youngest child of Jordão and Alora Ruiz. At age eleven he received a letter of enrollment from Castelobruxo. After being chosen as an exchange student for the Ilvermorny foreign student's program he was sorted into Thunderbird house. Biography Early Life Born Cipriano Murilo Ruiz, Cyprus was the second-born son of Alora Sousa, a full-blooded witch, and Jordão Ruiz, the half-blooded magizoology professor at Castelobruxo, the Brazilian wizarding academy. The family based themselves in the coastal town of Guarujá with Alora and Jordão's first-born son, Maximiliano Ruiz. The family was primarily secretive, living in a no-maj inhabited town, secluded from the Sousa line, which held strict pureblood values and had demonized Alora by removing her from the family after her marriage into a half-blood family. Alora was left with Cipriano and Maximiliano for a majority of the year while Jordão spent his time at Castelobruxo, taking the family on various summer excursions to search for magical flora and fauna. Maximiliano, who was four years Cipriano's senior, was accepted to Castelobruxo and was joined by his brother then the latter Ruiz turned eleven. At Castelobruxo Years 1-3 Between Maximiliano's stories and his father's strict requirements for his children, Cyprus entered Castelobruxo more prepared than would have likely been expected. Maximiliano, a fifth year, had made his name known at Castelobruxo. He was an accomplished Quidditch keeper, top of his year in the Brazilian equivalents of Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration and was on the path towards becoming an auror under the Brazilian Magical Ministry. With the potential to live in Maximiliano's shadow looming over him, Cyprus still managed to flourish. He was in the top ten best students in his class, had proven to be an avid flyer in his own right by making alternate as a seeker on one of the club Quidditch teams during his first year and, the following year, becoming the primary seeker. He was smart, mischievous, vivacious and, though his father watched from the magizoology classroom, keeping a close eye on his children, they still managed to flourish as important names and faces to the Castelobruxo student body, with Cyprus representing his year in the student government program for four years. Year 4 The start of Cyprus's fourth year proved to be a turning point. With his brother's graduation and move to São Paulo to train as an auror with the ministry, Cyprus felt himself to be the king of the school. But everything changed with a simple letter. Growing up, Cyprus had never had contact with his mother's side of the family, and as his father's family primarily believed that the family lived on the income of a no-maj professor's salary, he hadn't ever had contact with anyone who truly knew his family. The first letter had come in October, signed from a woman who he hadn't known, someone with the last name Sousa who had claimed to be Cyprus's cousin. They became pen pals, planning to meet at a specified location between the fall and spring terms. That was then everything had gone wrong. It was in the wilderness between São Paulo and Guarujá, with Cyprus realizing that something wasn't right the moment he came into the dark clearing to see hooded figures and creatures. Though he had rarely spoken about the specifics that night, the aftermath had been unavoidable. Maximiliano had attempted to come to his rescue, only to be ripped to pieces by the creatures that the wizards in question had brought. Cyprus had taken the majority of the spring term off, along with his father, to mourn as wizarding media from around the globe posted articles about the dark wizard's attack on the São Paulo area and echoed the thoughts of Cyprus's parents, that Cyprus was to blame for the attacks and, more importantly, for his brother's death. Years 5 & 6 This summer was long. When he had returned to Castelobruxo the following year, there were many changes. A distinct lack of recognition between Cyprus and his father had become evident. Cyprus's grades had slipped, though not enough to put him behind. He took on a more rebellious approach, getting in fistfights and duels with students who brought up the situation from the year before, smuggling cachaça into the castle and getting wasted on the weekends, and generally only putting effort into his potential Quidditch career by remaining the greatest seeker that Castelobruxo had seen in years. During his sixth year an announcement had been made that the American wizarding school, Ilvermorny, would be hosting an exchange program for upper-level students and they they were looking for applicants interested in spending a year of schooling in America. Cyprus put in his application within the week and was selected as a delegate for the following school year. Summer of 2022 The summer before he had left for America was quiet. Cyprus had stayed out of his parents way as much as he could, getting a magical tattoo, piercing his ears, and generally ensuring that his parent's didn't attempt to converse with him. He left for America via plane, landing in New York City to gather his schooling supplies and meeting Lorcan Scamander at a shop in the wizarding commune before the attack on Seventh Street began. Soon he arrived at Ilvermorny and began his final year of schooling. Year 7 At Ilvermorny, Cyprus was sorted into Thunderbird and met his dormmates, Nikolai Volkov, Ji-Bong Hawkins, and Rogelio Torres. He earned his position as seeker on the Thunderbird Quidditch team and brought the team to a start-of-term victory by catching the snitch and ending a tied game over Horned Serpent's Ezra Kowalski. Physical Appearance Cyprus had dark, thick black hair and strong pointed eyebrows. His eyes are a hazelnut brown and his skin holds a tanned olive complexion. He is of Brazilian heritage. Cyprus stands just under six feet, though usually his hair adds the final inch, and his build is thin and lean, like a string bean. He had a magical tattoo on his left forearm of a great tree, whose leaves shed and change depending on the weather. Recently, a triskellion has formed underneath the roots of the tree on his palm, causing it to flourish. Cyprus also has his ears pierced and typically wears small studs. He additionally has who long, thin scars along his back that he claims are from a nasty Quidditch fall. He has the ability to grow a beard, but prefers to be clean shaven or, at the most, travel with a light five-o-clock shadow. Aesthetically, Cyprus prefers dark colors, form fitting attire, and layers. Skills and Abilities Magic Growing up with a magical family and a professor of magic, Cyprus has always been gifted in the general ideal of magic, though hit traumas have often gotten in the way of him showing his full potential. Herbology Though his grades slipped after returning to Castelobruxo following Maximiliano's death, Cyprus has always been in the top of his class in Herbology. Magizoology Having been born into a family of magizoologists, Cyprus has always done well with taking care of the flora and fauna for the magical world. Quidditch Cyprus believes that his future lies in playing Quidditch. He was the alternate seeker for one of the Castelobruxo house teams during his first year of schooling and, from then on, had taken the role of primary seeker. He was given the seeker position at Ilvermorny for the Thunderbird House Team and helped bring the team to a crushing victory against the Horned Serpent House Team. While Cyprus hasn't expressed it to his family or friends, he has been contacted by Quidditch scouts about his post-schooling career. Art Cyprus is a gifted artist and typically carries a sketchpad around with him. Relationships Family Jordão Ruiz Cyprus's relationship with his father is best described as complicated. Jordão is the long-time magizoology professor at Castelobruxo. After his brother's death, their relationship became strained and resulted in the pair rarely speaking unless absolutely necessary. Alora Sousa-Ruiz Alora, like her husband, also denounced Cyprus. After discovering that Maximiliano's death had been brought upon by Cyprus's interaction with her family, she went as far as to tell him that the wrong child had died. Maximiliano Ruiz Maximiliano and Cyprus had always been close. Though Maxxy was notably older and more mature than Cyprus, the pair had always been friendly, even playing on the same Quidditch team during their crossover in school. Maxxy's death seemed to effect Cyprus's relationship with his family and, in general, his ability to hold trusting relationships without consequence. Housemates Darcy Turner Cyprus met his Quidditch Captain, Darcy, early in his Ilvermorny adventure. He considers her a good friend, even if her Mistletoe prank caused Cyprus into an uncomfortable position with Lorcan. When Darcy went missing on December 10th, Cyprus was quick to notice. Though neither Darcy nor Thomas O'Callaghan had admitted their feelings for each other, Cyprus often wondered when they would get together. Emerson Wilson Emerson knows more than she lets on about Cyprus's history with dark wizardry and has dropped numerous hints that have given Cyprus reason to truly dislike her. Ji-Bong Hawkins Cyprus's dormmate and Nik's boyfriend. Though they share a dorm, a Quidditch team, and numerous friendships, the blossoming romance between Ji and Nik has consistently made Cyprus feel uncomfortable. Though he wouldn't consider it a rivalry, Cyprus feels the drive to at least be as good as Ji to make up for not being good enough for Nik. Schoolmates Lysander Scamander Lorcan's twin brother and the accidental object of Cyprus's Portuguese musings, though Cyprus quickly made the distinction and has taken to not speaking or looking Lysander in the eyes when in his presence. Wesley Weasley Though Cyprus and Wesley haven't had any direct contact, Cyprus has witnessed Wesley's bullying and has written him off as a functioning adult. Elliot King Jr. Cyprus audibly gasped upon seeing Elliot for the first time, only to find out that the Gryffindor was painfully heterosexual, though it didn't stop Cyprus from window shopping. Mary-Alice Scott Thomas O'Callaghan Thomas and Cyprus met on the Quidditch Pitch before Quidditch Tryouts and hit it off. Though Cyprus's physical attraction to Thomas is obvious, Thomas's eyes for Darcy have been an amusing part of their friendship. No-maj's Romantic ''' ''Nikolai Volkov'' Cyprus took an interest in Nik during the sorting when he saw the shorter boy step into the sorting room. They sat across from each other at the sorting feast and found that they shared a dorm, though Cyprus was drunk when Nik came back the first night. Finally, the pair bonded during the first week over their love of Quidditch before Emerson told Nik to stay away from Cyprus, as people around him often seemed to end up dead. Nik stood up for Cyprus, who fled to their dorm and was later joined by the Russian who comforted him, eventually asking him out on a date. The date in question had proved that, while the pair had a lot of things in common and were physically compatible, that there wasn't enough romantic chemistry to make the couple work and, though disappointed, Cyprus agreed that the pair would be friends. ''Lorcan Scamander'' Lorcan saved Cyprus from an angry sales assosciate at a robe shop on Seventh Street in New York City. After arriving at Ilvermorny, Cyprus bonded with the British man and managed to sit next to him in most classes. Their bond strengthened when Lorcan introduced Cyprus to his anhangá, Alfie. Since Lorcan became single the pair had grown closer, being caught in Darcy Turner's mistletoe trap and sharing a kiss that had resulted in Cyprus asking Lorcan to spend time with him alone at the Sayre trip the following weekend. '''Gallery Category:Non-Legacies Category:Thunderbird Category:Half-blood Category:Castelobruxo Category:Quidditch Players Category:Seekers